1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to border-generating technology for self-propelled mowers, and more particularly to a border-signal generating and wire winding device for border recognition of a self-propelled mower.
2. Description of Related Art
For greening our living environment, parks and household gardens are usually planted with turf, and therefore mowing has become an important maintenance work for keeping grass at a proper height over time.
A conventional walk-behind mower mows while a user pushes it toward a certain direction. However, for mowing an entire lawn, the user has to push the mower and walk over every inch of the lawn, making mowing a quite effort-consuming work. As an effort-saving option, a powered ride-on mover mows while a user rides it throughout the area to be mowed. While this does help to save some effort, it still needs the user's full operation.
A self-propelled mower thus has been introduced as a further improvement for it requires no manual operation and moves and mows on its own according to a preset route logic. Although manpower is somehow saved, there is risk that the mower becomes aberrant, blocked, and overturned. It is a present lack that a way for a user to define a border for a moving area for a self-propelled mower as needed.